


True-Hearted Men, They Will Not Be Corrupted

by lirin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All character death occurs prior to fic, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Force Ghost Boromir, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The two Force ghosts leaned together, glancing back over their shoulders at the strange interloper.





	True-Hearted Men, They Will Not Be Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).

The two Force ghosts leaned together, glancing back over their shoulders at the strange interloper.

“I’ve never seen him before,” Obi-Wan said.

“Strange in the Force feels he,” Yoda replied.

“What is the Force?” the stranger asked. “And what is this land?”

“The Force binds the galaxy—” Yoda began, but Obi-Wan interrupted him.

“Some who are skilled in the Force can use it to keep from fading away completely after death. We are on Dagobah right now, but we can go anywhere in the galaxy, for the Force is everywhere and in everything.” He drifted closer. “Where are you from?”

“Gondor, in Middle-earth. I know not this Force you speak of, but if it would let me see my home again, then I am glad of it.”

“For my part,” Obi-Wan said, “I have never heard of Middle-earth, but I can help you look for it. There is so little in the galaxy for ghosts to do,” he added with a wry chuckle.

The Gondorian was apparently too new to being a ghost for him to find this amusing. “There was so much left to be done, and now I am not there to do it,” he replied.

“I’m afraid that’s the will of the Force,” Obi-Wan said. “But I will help you find your home again. I’m Obi-Wan, by the way.”

“My name is Boromir,” the other ghost replied. He stood up, and readied himself for the journey ahead (not that anything was necessary for journeys in the Force, but new ghosts always took a long time to learn such things). He swung a shield onto his back, and at his side he carried a horn and an old-style metal sword. Obi-Wan had never seen an ensemble quite like his; he must be from very far away.

Not to worry; they had time. Wherever Middle-earth was, Obi-Wan was sure they’d find it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Boromir's speech to Frodo in FotR about why they shouldn't destroy the Ring. The alternate title I was considering was, of course, "One Does Not Simply Become a Force Ghost" (except that, apparently, one does...).


End file.
